Eine Leiche zum Frühstück Tatort Münster
by Pureblood-Slytherins
Summary: Ein weiterer Fall für Thiel und Boerne.
1. Chapter 1

**Die Leiche**

„Tja Thiel so was findet man nicht alle Tage in seinem westfälischen Vorgarten, was?" Auf dem silbernen Obduktionstisch lag ein blondes, junges Mädchen. „Die Frau des Bürgermeisters hat sie heute Morgen beim Zeitungholen im Garten gefunden. Sie können sich vorstellen, was da jetzt los ist. Frau Staatsanwältin möchte zu allem Überfluss auch noch, dass ich ein Interview gebe – Alberich setzt es gerade für mich auf."

„Sie lassen sich Ihre Rede von Ihrer Assistentin schreiben?" „Natürlich! Ich kann sie schließlich nicht für's Nichtstun bezahlen und ihr sprichwörtliches Geschick im Schönschreiben hat sie ja schon zu genüge unter Beweis stellen können." Boerne erinnerte sich nur all zu gut seine erste und definitiv letzte Internetbekanntschaft.

„Hier Chef! Ich bin fertig!" Alberich wedelte mit dem Manuskript. „Dann geben Sie mal ihr Meisterstück her." Boerne sah erst das Manuskript an und dann wieder seine kleinwüchsige Assistentin an. „In der Kürze liegt die Würze, was? Oder glaube Sie etwa, dass ich, bei meiner gottgegebenen Berufung, nicht mehr zu unserer Toten sagen könnte? Was sollen denn meine Kollegen von mir denken?" „Aber Chef Interviews sind nicht gerade Ihre Stärke und…" „Nichts und! Noch mal machen! Und weniger Adjektive, Alberich! Ich bin Wissenschaftler und kein Romantiker." „Wie wahr!"

„Charmant wie immer der Herr Professor."

„So muss man mit seinen Angestellten umgehen. Sonst spuren die nicht! Sie sind hier nicht mehr auf dem Kitz, Herr Nachbar. Hier herrscht Ordnung!"

„Hmm. Was ist denn nun mit der Toten passiert?"

„Das steht alles in meinem Bericht."

„Och nee Boerne, also…"

„Also was? Wer lesen kann, ist klar im Vorteil! Ich sehe es gar nicht mehr ein, Berichte zu schreiben, wenn Sie sie sowieso nicht lesen!"

„Wer ist hier der Hauptkommissar, Sie oder ich? Also jetzt sagen Sie mir schon, was passiert ist!"

„Also das mit dem zweiten Bildungsweg müssen Sie mir noch mal erklären – irgendwo muss da ein Fehler im System sein. Nun gut, ich beuge mich der höheren Gewalt! In diesem Falle dem Land, also meinem Arbeitgeber ."

„Boerne!"

„Schon gut, man muss ja nicht gleich aggressiv werden! Also der Tod trat zwischen 2-3 Uhr morgens ein. Sie wurde erwürgt, wie unschwer zu erkennen ist." Boerne zeigte auf die Würgemale am Hals. „Die unbekannte Tote ist zwischen 15-17 Jahre alt, liebte Champignon Pizza und teuren Champagner – ich übrigens auch – und war schwanger. Siebte Woche würde ich sagen."

„Champignon Pizza und Champagner. Komische Kombination finden Sie nicht?"

„Nicht unbedingt. Sie haben nicht gesehen, was Betty auf Onkel Rudolfs Geburtstag so alles gegessen hat. Wenn mich meine Erinnerung nicht trügt, und das tut sie in den seltensten Fällen, dann hat sie Zucker in den Rotwein gemischt! Was kann man da noch erwarten?"

„Waren das die Sachen, die sie anhatte?" Ein weißes Sommerkleid hing an der Wand.

„Ja, irgendwie so ein billiges Ding. Die Marke kenn ich nicht. Aber ich lasse das gerade überprüfen."

„Tun Sie das."

TBC

A/N: Ich konnte gerade nicht anders und musste unbedingt eine Boerne Thiel Szene schreiben.^^ Die Beiden sind echt zu genial. Meiner Meinung nach mit das Beste, was das deutsche Fernsehen zu bieten hat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2: Erste Hinweise**

„Sie ist da drin. Die Beschreibung, die sie uns gegeben hat, passt zu der unbekannten Toten." Nadeshda zeigte auf den Vernehmungsraum, in dem ein junges Mädchen allein am Vernehmungstisch saß.

„Na wunderbar."

***

„Moin, ich bin Hauptkommissar Thiel und du willst Vermisstenanzeige aufgeben?" Thiel reichte dem Mädchen die Hand, welche diese dann freundlich schüttelte.

„Ja. Aber ich dachte das hätte ich bereits getan. Kann ich jetzt gehen? Meine Mutter bringt mich um, wenn sie hört, dass ich das Seminar schwänze!"

„Seminar? Ich dachte es sind Ferien." Das Mädchen lächelte gequält. „Ja, das dachte ich auch, aber Mutter findet ich sollte mich auch über die Ferien geistig betätigen."

„Was genau ist das denn für ein Seminar?" Friederike schaute zu Boden. „Ein Seminar für Hochbegabte. Das wird jedes Jahr Münster angeboten. Von da kenne ich auch Anne."

„Aha." Thiel machte sich erste Notizen. „Also dein Name ist Friederike Weimendahl, du bist 15 Jahre alt, wohnhaft in Oldenburg." Das Mädchen nickte und ihre braunen, langen Haare fielen ihr ins Gesicht.

„Wann und wo hast du deine Freundin…" Thiel schaute auf den Bericht den Nadeshda ihm gegeben hatte „… Anne Köth… denn zum letzten Mal gesehen?"

„Wie ich Ihrer Kollegin eben schon gesagt habe: Wir waren gestern Abend auf diesem Open-Air Konzert und ich musste schon um Mitternacht gehen – meine Mutter halt – und Anne wollte nachkommen. Sehen Sie, die Wohnung meiner Großmutter liegt gleich am Park und Anne wollte deshalb bei uns schlafen, aber sie ist nicht gekommen und zum Seminar heute morgen auch nicht. Also habe bei ihren Eltern angerufen - die sind aber über das Wochenende nach Mailand geflogen - aber ihr älterer Bruder Oliver sagte mir, dass sie nicht nach Hause bekommen sei. Vielleicht ist ja auch nichts passiert, aber das passt nicht zu Anne und ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen um sie!"

Kommissar Thiel legte ein Foto auf den Tisch. „Ist das deine Freundin?"

Friederike nahm das Bild an sich und spürte einen dicken Kloos in ihrem Hals. „Ja, das ist sie."

„Anne wurde heute Morgen tot im Garten eines Hauses an der Parkallee gefunden. Ist gestern Abend irgendwas passiert? Etwas Auffälliges? Mit wem hat sie sich unterhalten?"

Friederike schüttelte den Kopf und spürte, dass sie angefangen hatte zu weinen. „Nein, da ist nichts. Nur das sie sich sehr verändert hat in letzter Zeit. Sie hatte nur noch Männer im Kopf. Sehen Sie, wir sehen uns nicht so oft – nur in den Ferien, deshalb ist mir ihre Veränderung wohl auch so aufgefallen. Aber sie war ja auch ein Jahr älter als ich und ich habe mir nichts dabei gedacht."

Thiel wollte den Teenager tröste, doch sie entzog sich seinem Griff. „Geht schon."

„Meinst du könntest den Leichnam deiner Freundin identifizieren?"

***

„Anne Köth? Von `Köth Bau Münsterland´?" Boerne ging schnellen Schrittes den Flur der Rechtsmedizin entlang. Thiel blickte fragend auf das Mädchen neben ihm, diese nickte stumm.

„Ja, das wird ja immer besser. Mit dem Vater war ich in der Grundschule, mit dem war damals schon nicht gut Kirschen essen. Der wird Frau Staatsanwalt das Wochenende ganz schön versalzen, wenn Sie wissen, was ich meine."

„Sie kennen auch jeden, oder?"

„Münster ist halt nicht Hamburg, Thiel. Gott sei Dank nicht, möchte ich da noch hinzufügen. Diese ganzen Drogenjunkies und Obdachlosen. Da macht der Beruf dann auch keine Spaß mehr."

Mit einem `Rums´ öffnete sich das Kühlfach Nummer vier. „Und ist das deine Freundin?" Friederike zitterte. Sie war in der Pathologie… Waren da überall Leichen drin? Sie hatte noch niemals einen echten Toten gesehen und nun sollte sie ihre beste Freundin identifizieren. Reichte das Foto denn nicht? Langsam ging sie einen Schritt nach vorne und blickte auf den Leichnam und dann Filmriss.

„Na wunderbar Thiel. Alberich, uns ist wieder einer zusammengeklappt!" Boerne wandte sich wieder an Thiel „Deshalb bin ich Pathologe geworden, mit den Lebenden hat man immer so viel Ärger!"

„Aber Chef, jetzt helfen Sie mir doch mal!" Alberich versuchte gerade das bewusstlose Mädchen aufzurichten, doch da schien sie sich auch schon wieder erholt zu haben. „Tut mir leid! Tut mir leid! Kommt nicht wieder vor! Ich hab nur noch nie zuvor …" ihr Blick fiel wieder auf Anne. „Das ist Anne." Sie stellt sich hin, wobei sie sich an der Wand abstütze. „Ich muss zum Seminar."

„Na, ich weiß nicht ob das heute noch viel bringt junge Dame." Boerne nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und strahlte ihr in die Augen. „Naja die Augen sind in Ordnung. Aber ich glaube unsere Freundin hier hat einen kleinen Schock. Besser wir bringen sie nach Hause. Wo wohnen sie denn?"

„Parkallee 13, ich wohne zur Zeit bei meiner Großmutter Geisela Weimendahl." Boerne sah aus als hätte er einen Geist gesehen.

TBC


End file.
